Shroob
Shroobs are purple mushroom aliens. Regular Shroobs are seen in various scenes of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, but are only ever fought on rare occasion, as bosses. Other types of Shroobs encountered as enemies include Shrooblets, Dr. Shroobs, RC Shroobers, Shrooba Divers, Guardian Shroobs, Blazing Shroobs, Shroids, Support Shroobs, Shroobsworth, and Intern Shroobs. Shroobs are often seen driving UFOs, and have advanced technology often seen in aliens. They also have the power to turn people into mushrooms. They also speak in a different language whose letters are not even recognizable, but is sometimes subtitled. More powerful, one-of-a-kind Shroobs include Junior Shrooboid, Shrooboid Brat, Commander Shroob, and Elder Shrooboid. Their leaders are Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob. Elder Princess Shroob is the older sister of Princess Shroob and the only Shroob who can speak English. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time The Shroobs invaded Mushroom Kingdom of the past, turning Peach's Castle into Shroob Castle. When Elder Princess Shroob was sealed inside the Cobalt Star﻿ by Princess Peach, Princess Shroob assumed leadership role and captured Peach. Junior Shrooboid traveled into the present in the time machine, but was defeated by Mario, and locked inside a tank by Professor E. Gadd. Shroobs invaded Hollijolli Village and abducted Toads. Mario and Luigi tried to stop them but were defeated by three Shroobs using a Time Bomb. However, Baby Bowser destroyed them (to stop Baby Peach from crying) with his Koopa Cruiser. More Shroobs appeared, but were defeated by Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. In the Toadwood Forest, the Shroobs were taking Toads they abducted, trapping them inside trees, and draining the vim from the mushrooms on their heads to mix with chemicals and fuel their UFOs, using a Shroobified Wiggler by the name of Swiggler to do the job. Once the Toads had no vim left, the Shroobs would turn them into mushrooms. Toadiko was one of these victims. The Mario Bros. destroyed Swiggler, preventing this from continuing, but they knew of no way to return the Toads to their original forms. A Shroobified Yoshi egg created by the Shroobs hatched into Yoob, who was powered by an egglike parasite, Sunnycide, and ate Yoshis on Yoshi's Island, but the Mario Bros. destroyed Sunnycide and deactivated Yoob. Hundreds of Shroobs were in the audience of the Koopaseum when Princess Shroob arrived to feed Peach to Petey Piranha. Princess Shroob sent the Shrooboid Brat after the Mario Bros., but they defeated both him and Petey Piranha. Princess Shroob disguised herself as Peach to fool the Mario Bros. in an attempt to take over the present (which was not taken over by the Shroobs as it was in the present, hinting at the Shroobs' inevitable defeat), but was foiled when Bowser kidnapped her, mistaking her for Peach. Afterward, Princess Shroob got aboard the Koopa Cruiser, and she and several Shroobs cornered the Mario Bros. However, Kylie Koopa fought them off before they were all dropped down a trapdoor. Eventually Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi entered the Shroob Castle and defeated Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob once Baby Bowser unwittingly released her. During the battle, Elder Princess Shroob would kill any Shroobs that gave her a drink to heal, and later shot down Shroob UFOs to attack the Mario Bros, showing how little she cares for them. After both battles, Princess Shroob was destroyed while Elder Princess Shroob was turned into a mushroom. They discovered that baby tears were the Shroobs' weakness, and E. Gadd used the Hydrogush with a similar chemical to destroy all the Shroobs and restore everyone the Shroobs turned into a Mushroom. Elder Princess Shroob made Bowser eat her to give him power in a final attempt to get her revenge, but was destroyed when the Mario Bros. made Bowser's fireballs hit her. Battle Shroobs each have 15 HP, 8 attack, 23 defense, and 16 speed. The first battle with them is unwinnable; no matter how much damage Mario or Luigi do to them, they cannot defeat all three before the time bomb goes to zero. The second battle, against more Shroobs, is fought by Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and is a tutorial for Bros. items, as they are provided with Green Shells. The Shroobs attack by shooting at the Mario Bros. with ray guns, which must be jumped over. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story It is revealed that at least three Shroobs survived ﻿the Hydrogush and were cryogenically frozen by Bowser and placed in one of his castles, presumably so he could use them later for some evil plan. Junior Shrooboid was also seen frozen as well. These three Shroobs were thawed out by the Mario Bros. and fought, but were defeated, and destroyed. Junior Shrooboid remained frozen. During the battle, more Shroobs, including a few subspecies, duplicate Junior Shrooboids and Commander Shroobs, and Elder Princess Shroob could be seen frozen in the background. This is likely just part of the background, however, as outside the battle the room is much smaller and none of them are seen outside the battle. Battle These three Shroobs are much more powerful than they were in the previous game. They have 500 HP, 168 attack, 94 defense, and 102 speed. Their attacks are the same, shooting at the Mario Bros. with ray guns, except much more powerful and potentially able to defeat either brother in one or two hits. This must be jumped over. Sometimes two can attack at once. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Bosses Category:Species Category:Partners in Time bosses Category:Bowser's Inside Story bosses Category:Villains Category:Shroobs Category:Optional bosses Category:Evil organization Category:Aliens